A Deal with the Devil
by Donovan Soule
Summary: A short story about a feud between the new champion Kench and Fizz.


**A/N:** A little fact about me: My favorite champion in League of Legends is Fizz. I haven't written about him yet, so I wanted to write a short story involving the newest champion (as of this story) Tahm Kench and my main champion Fizz. I hope you enjoy. And if you'd like to add me I'm on NA server IGN: FizzMainNA. As always constructive criticism is appreciated!

 **Fizz** sat on the end of Bligewater's docks dangling his feet over the water. It was sunset and he wanted to take in the sight before nightfall. Aside from **Miss Fortune** , Fizz didn't have many friends. A long time ago after returning from an adventure his species mysteriously disappeared. He came to Bilgewater to find out what had happened. When he arrived the city was under attack by a large tiger-shark. Fizz used his knowledge of the creature and his nimbleness in water to out duel and ultimately - befriend it. He named his new shark companion **Chum** and the town hailed Fizz as a hero. That was great and all, but since that event he hadn't found a single clue as to the whereabouts of his race. Not even Miss Fortune could help him.

Fizz enjoyed the sunset, said goodbye to his fishy friend and headed back home. The locales had already closed and locked their doors. It was night-time now and Fizz had a ways to go before reaching his home at the opposite end of the town. Bilgewater was a home to pirates, highway-men, and bounty hunters. Night time was especially fluent with this lot, but Fizz was no pushover. Before he left his underwater origins he salvaged and took with him a magic-imbued trident. The trident dilapidated his opponents. Everyone who knew Fizz knew not to get close to that weapon. It meant destruction.

Fizz continued walking through the various alleyways and local shops with dimmed lights. From an alleyway to the left her heard a "Psst". Fizz blinked his green eyes a couple times in confusion whilst looking around for the origin of the sound. "Hey, Fish-face get over here. I'm Psst-ing you!", Fizz turned into the alley where a very large shadow met him. The shadows cast over the figure obscured his looks, but Fizz could make out large man leaning against the alleys wall. "Can I help you with something?", Fizz asked with a raised brow.

"Actually", the man grinned. "I was hoping I could help _you_ with something. The names **Kench**. That's short for Tahm Kench of course. I've been asking around about you. Seems you're longing for something? Your family perhaps? Old friends?", Kench let out an ugly laugh that sent a shiver down Fizz's spine. Fizz gripped his trident tightly and his gaze fell threatening. "Now, now, I didn't mean to disturb. I wanted to make you an offer", as Kench finished his sentence he stepped into the night-lit lamps, revealing his shocking image.

Kench was a large, green skinned, bipedal cat-fish. He had a nice, but tattered tailcoat and top-hat. On Kench's right whisker was a golden ring piercing. Kench grinned revealing two rows of hideously gnarled, razor-sharp teeth. Fizz - shocked from this sight - pointed his trident threateningly towards Kench who in response whipped a long, slimy tongue at Fizz's hand causing him to drop his prized weapon. "Now, my friend. Please forgive appearances. I mean you no harm", Kench said apologetically; wiping off Fizz's trident with a tattered handkerchief before handing it back to Fizz. Fizz calmed down and listened to what the fish-goblin had to say.

"Now, look around you my friend. What do you see?", asked Kench. Fizz looked at his surroundings and stated,"Walls, shadows, signs...I guess"? "See, that's where you and I differ. Do you want to know what I see? A river!", Kench replied without waiting for an answer. "And I am the king of the river. There isn't anywhere I can't go and nowhere I can't get back to", he let out another disturbing, toothy grin. "Ahem, now, I heard your mates up and disappeared on ,you, eh? What do you say about you and I finding em', eh? That of course...is with your _permission_ ", Kench let out a devil-ish chuckle.

Fizz lowered his guard, "Are you saying you know where my race disappeared to"? Kench shook his head, "No my friend, but I'm sure I know where to look - is what I mean. You and I could go look in this particular area. And if we happened to find them - perhaps you could invite me over to dinner someday? After your touching reunion and all that, that is". Fizz felt uneasy about the offer. Something about a large, scary, fish speaking like he knew everything really put him off. "I'll think about it", muttered Fizz. "Excellent, that's great news. I'll confront you tomorrow for your answer then", Kench gave tipped his top-hat towards Fizz and gave a slight wink before walking off into the night humming to himself. Fizz shook off the shivers that Kench had given him and went home.

Fizz was awoken by a tinking sound at his window. He hopped out of bed landing on his webbed feet and walked over to the window. He opened the window and looked down at the first story. A woman with red hair and a handful of rocks spoke up, "Hey Fizz, It's me, Fortune can I come up?", she asked with a concerned tone. Fizz brightened up and replied, "Of course you can, I'll make us some tea".

Miss Fortune knocked on his door and was met with the diminutive Fizz, "Please come in, what's up", he asked. "Fizz, I know you met with a man named Kench tonight. Whatever he asked you, you _have_ to deny his offer". Fizz - fully awake now - placed two cups of Bilgewater Seaweed tea down on the table before speaking up, "I was going to deny his offer anyways. He was too creepy. Even though finding my friends and family is my priority, there's just...something about him that upsets me. "That's good", Fortune replied. "Kench makes deals with people who need something such as yourself. However, once he grants your wish he takes everything from you. Making a deal with him is making a deal with the devil himself. He's one of the few people that make me wish I was an officer of peace instead of a bounty hunter; so I could arrest him. Bastards too slippery to catch".

Fizz grew furious at what he heard. To play with a persons emotions like that, to lie to them and then rip everything they have from their grasp? It was disgusting. He had to be stopped. Fizz politely thanked his friend for her warning and after they enjoyed some tea; sent her on her way. Before she left he promised her that he would stop Kench. Fizz stayed up training his deadly skills in combat awaiting for tomorrows occasion. He loved his family and his friends and missed them severely. Anyone who messed with that could not be forgiven.

The day began anew and Fizz went about his usual errands. Purchased meat for Chum, oil to whet his blade, and went for his usual swim. As an amphibious creature Fizz had to stay moist, as he was sure Kench had to, too. Soon, night fell once more and Fizz wandered back into the dark alleyway where once more Kench was found leaning up against the wall. "So, little friend of mine. What say you to our arrangement?", Kench gave another anger inducing toothy grin. Fizz walked up to Kench and stuck out his right arm. "You have yourself a deal".

As Fizz said this he plunged his trident through Kench's fat stomach. Fizz began twisting the weapon. Kench howled in pain and angst before whipping out his tongue, twirling it around Fizz's ankle and smashing him against the wall. "You're a bastard, friend. You know that don't you?", Kench's breathes grew rasped. "That ain't no normal spear...is it"? Fizz grunted from the impact of the wall and dry-heaved. He felt his bones rattle, but he stood up against his body's will and confronted Kench once more. "No, it's poisonous. Even if you kill me...you will still die".

Kench let out a weakened chuckle, "That was a dirty trick you played,but I'll be damned if I'm going to be done in by a squishy bastard like you, friend". Kench whipped his tongue around Fizz body, holding him out in front of himself. Kench curled his fists and began to wail on Fizz's body. Fizz breathed out all the air inside him. Kench was no joke, his strength was incredible. Fizz felt his ribs begin to crack. Fizz grunted once more at the pain before Kench let go suddenly. The magic's poison was beginning to take a tole on Kench's stomach wound. Fizz picked up his trident from the ground and stuck Kench in his defending arm. Kench let out a disgusting wail. "You little rat! I'll kill you, you bastard"!

Kench's skin changed from dark-green to bright red. He was furious. Kench whipped his tongue out smashing Fizz into the ground before picking him up and hovering him over his mouth. "I will have this last meal before I pass on". Fizz looked down into the void pit that was Kench's mouth and shuddered. He placed his fingers to his lips and let out an ear splitting whistle. As Fizz did so an eruption in the wooden-planked floor underneath Kench caught him off guard and he released Fizz from his grip. Fizz hopped away using his trident as a sort of make-shift vault. From the eruption came Chum who snapped up Kench. Kench let out his final death rattles, as Chum sank back into the black waters. Fizz wheezed heavily and limped over to a wall to support himself. He had never been so happy that Bilgewater was dock town. His friend, Chum could get anywhere he wanted to. Fizz felt weak and his eyes began to close slowly before Fizz drifted off.

When he awoke he was lying in a bed of white. Fortune sat near him and perked up when she saw Fizz's emerald eyes open. "You made it! Fizz, I'm so relieved. Your bones were so busted up and you had so much blunt-force trauma. Where's Kench?!", she asked worriedly. "In Chum's gut...", Fizz replied weakly. His ribs still hurt, but he was glad to see that deceitful gangster out of his sight and out of the towns presence. Fortune hugged Fizz tightly and thanked him before leaving him to his recovery. A few guests came in and visited too, but ultimately Fizz was left alone to recover. He sighed happily to himself. It was all finally over. He and Chum would find his race together, by themselves. With that in mind he drifted once again off to a great sleep.

Deep under the sea near Bilgewater, Chum began coughing roughly. From within Chum a hideously evil voice perked up. "You'll never get rid of me so easily. I'll be coming back... _friend_ ". And with that the underwater shook with a chilling laughter.


End file.
